


Mini-mini-fics

by Melie



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Mini fics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics écrites sur plusieurs fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clé à mollette (Paninya, Fullmetal Alchemist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts), [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts), [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts), [gabriela_gosden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabriela_gosden).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist (anime 2003)  
>  **Perso:** Paninya  
>  **Prompt:** Clé à mollette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour **malurette**.

Les automails étaient sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas survécu sans eux. Elle n'aurait pas vécu sans lui.  
Petite, elle adorait le regarder. A chaque accroc, chaque problème, chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, elle le regardait sortir sa clé à mollette et se mettre au travail.


	2. Déguisement (Death Note, L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom:** Death Note  
>  **Perso:** L  
>  **Prompt:** Déguisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour **Nelja**

Misa le lui avait reproché, une fois. De ne pas être un détective "comme au cinéma". Mais quand il avait vu le costume... grand imper et compagnie... cet espèce de déguisement, L avait sentit que c'était un mauvais calcul. Il préférait être lui-même. Il n'en réfléchissait que mieux.


	3. World (Death Note, L/Raito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom:** Death Note  
>  **Pairing:** L/Raito  
>  **Prompt:** World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour **Babel**.

_The World Is Not Enough_. Il avait lu, ou vu, ça, quelque part. Sans doute dans un des films de sa soeur.  
Pourtant, le monde était bien suffisant à son goût. Vu tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le réformer... tout le mal qu'il se donnait... ne serait-ce qu'avec L...  
Bien sûr, il y avait quelques compensations, songeait Raito en observant le pire ennemi de Kira allongé à ses côtés dans une tenue qui ne cachait rien de la nature de leurs rapports.  
Mais le monde était largement, largement suffisant.


	4. S'irriter d'un reproche (Bleach, Ishida/Orihime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom:** Bleach  
>  **Pairing:** Ishida/Orihime  
>  **Prompt:** "S'irriter d'un reproche, c'est reconnaître qu'on l'a mérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour **gabriela_gosden**.

"... pardon ?  
\- Allez...  
\- Mes cheveux ? Te laisser me coiffer ?"

Ishida était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire.

Mais là, il était surtout vexé que celle en qui il avait le plus confiance trouve quelque chose à redire sur sa coiffure.

Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'irriter ainsi. Quelqu'un avait du dire quelque chose à propos de ça.

S'il ne s'était pas vexé ainsi, il n'aurait peut-être pas fini par accepter qu'Orihime le recoiffe à sa manière.


End file.
